hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2014 Pacific Hurricane Season (NDB's Version)
Timeline ImageSize = width:760 height:205 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2014 till:01/12/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2014 till:24/04/2014 color:C2 text:"Amanda" from:12/05/2014 till:14/05/2014 color:TS text:"Boris" from:24/05/2014 till:30/05/2014 color:C4 text:"Cristina" from:30/05/2014 till:05/06/2014 color:C4 text:"Douglas" from:04/06/2014 till:07/06/2014 color:TS text:"Elida" from:18/06/2014 till:29/06/2014 color:C5 text:"Fausto" from:20/06/2014 till:21/06/2014 color:TD text:"1-C" barset:break from:04/07/2014 till:07/07/2014 color:TS text:"Genevieve" from:10/07/2014 till:16/07/2014 color:C3 text:"Hernan" from:14/07/2014 till:17/07/2014 color:TS text:"Iselle" from:22/07/2014 till:30/07/2014 color:C2 text:"Julio" from:27/07/2014 till:05/08/2014 color:C3 text:"Karina" from:03/08/2014 till:07/08/2014 color:TS text:"Lowell" from:10/08/2014 till:20/08/2014 color:C3 text:"Marie" barset:break from:16/08/2014 till:25/08/2014 color:C5 text:"Norbert" from:27/08/2014 till:02/09/2014 color:C1 text:"Odile" from:05/09/2014 till:11/09/2014 color:C4 text:"Polo" from:14/09/2014 till:30/09/2014 color:C4 text:"Rachel" from:22/09/2014 till:23/09/2014 color:TS text:"Simon" from:28/09/2014 till:02/10/2014 color:C2 text:"Trudy" from:30/09/2014 till:02/10/2014 color:TS text:"Wali" barset:break from:06/10/2014 till:11/10/2014 color:C1 text:"Vance" from:20/10/2014 till:25/10/2014 color:TS text:"Winnie" from:04/11/2014 till:10/11/2014 color:C4 text:"Ana" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:01/06/2014 text:May from:01/06/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:June from:01/07/2014 till:01/08/2014 text:July from:01/08/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:August from:01/09/2014 till:01/10/2014 text:September from:01/10/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:October from:01/11/2014 till:01/12/2014 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Hurricane Amanda A strong April storm that affected no land. Tropical Storm Boris A weak tropical storm that formed at 29.6°N and did not affect land. Hurricane Cristina A strong Category 4 major hurricane that did not affect land. Hurricane Douglas A category 4 hurricane that brushed Mexico almost the whole time it was a cyclone. Caused 14 deaths and $600 million. Hurricane Elida A weak hurricane that made landfall in Mexico. Caused 4 deaths and $70 million. Hurricane Fausto Hurricane Fausto was the second strongest storm of the year. On June 29, it crossed the 180° international Dateline as a category 3 hurricane. Tropical Depression 1-C (Neoguri) A tropical depression that after crossing the International dateline became Tropical Storm Neoguri. Tropical Storm Genevieve A strong tropical storm that did not affect land. Hurricane Hernan A slow-moving major hurricane that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Iselle A small tropical storm that formed far north than usual. Hurricane Julio A hurricane who's remnants affected Hawaii. Hurricane Karina A category three hurricane that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Lowell A strong tropical storm that did not affect land. Hurricane Marie A major hurricane that did not affect land. Hurricane Norbert The strongest storm of the season, and was the costliest and deadliest tropical cyclone in Hawaii's history. It made landfall with 150 mph winds. Norbert killed 129 and caused $7.1 billion in damage. Norbert crossed the 180° Meridian and became Typhoon Norbert. Hurricane Odile A weak hurricane that struck the Baja California Peninsula with 75 mph winds. Caused 6 deaths and $28.5 million in damage. Hurricane Polo A strong hurricane that made landfall in North-western Mexico. Polo caused 17 deaths and $1.2 billion in damage. Hurricane Rachel A strong hurricane that did not affect land despite having 14 days as a tropical cyclone. Tropical Storm Simon A weak tropical storm that made landfall in the Baja California Peninsula. Did not kill nor cause damage. Hurricane Trudy The second storm to make landfall in Baja California Peninsula in a row. Trudy killed 7 people and caused $77.4 million in damage. Tropical Storm Wali Small tropical storm that lightly affected Hawaii. Hurricane Vance A hurricane that did not affect land. Tropical Storm Winnie A tropical storm with a well defined eye. Did not affect land. Hurricane Ana A rare forming hurricane that did not affect land. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Past Pacifc Hurricane Seasons